


Everything in it's time

by LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaptered, City!Stve, Country!Bucky, M/M, Slow Build, Various OCs - Freeform, WW2, kid!Bucky, kid!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity/pseuds/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a sick little city boy, who's mother moves with him out to the country at the start of world war two. Steve hates it, he never wanted to go, that is until he meets Bucky. Bucky is the sweet country boy, having lived out here for all his life. The 10 year olds become fast friends, and as they get older, they help each other grow and learn and discover themselves. But trying to embrace yourself in such a conservative time doesn't always end well, especially for the two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Steve and Bucky are both 10 at the start of world war 2, so neither fight in the war.

As he took a seat in one of the big mahogany chairs, he took a quick look around him.  
“I don’t like it.” He says, feet swinging above the ground.  
“I’m sorry honey, but this is our new house.” His mum says, as she potters around the kitchen.  
“I want to go home.” Steve replies.  
“This is home now.”  
“Muma, I don’t like it, it’s too big, too empty. It’s scary. There’s nobody here to play with.”  
“The doctor said the country air will do your lungs good, and the meat out here has lots of iron, which will stop your anaemia. Don’t you want to grow up to be big and strong.”  
“I don’t like big and strong if it means I have to live here.”  
Sara let out an exasperated sigh and moved out of the room and out of the way of one of the maids un-packing. Steve stayed sitting in a slump.

“Keep an eye out for your uncle while we’re here. He wanted to meet you.” Sara says before leaving the room.

After a while, Steve got tired of sitting there and moping. Picking himself up, he wanders upstairs, deciding to look around. He wanders from room to room, all made up like guest bedrooms. There’s a room with a massive table and a shelf full of all sorts of games, another room, well it’s more like multiple rooms all connected, full of books. A library.

His eyes open wide at all the books around him, the shelves high above him. This is probably the thing that stops Steve from being completely annoyed at his Mother for bringing him here, for she bought him to a room of books.

He starts to walk around, finger brushing along a row of books, each one looking as mysterious as the other. He barely recognises any of the titles, and this excites him.  
So many new adventures for him to have.

He notices a window seat out of the corner of his eye, and walks over to it. The bay windows surround the plush, very inviting looking cushion, with a view out onto the back garden. There’s a smaller house, which is where the groundskeeper his family live.

The rolling hills go on and on in the distance, and apart of Steve starts to feel lonely, there is nobody here his age to play with. He misses his friends from back home. Admittedly, he didn’t really have friends, they would always push him around and make him run for ages to see him have an asthma attack, but at least there were other people his age there. At least there were people there who he could help out.

Steve walks over to the seat, climbing on top of the pillow he kneels, looking down over the garden. He sees the ground keeper, tending to the animals out there, and a boy, hardly older than himself, maybe younger even, helping him. Steve could tell from this distance tha the boy was pale, not a sickly pale, but still pale. He had black hair, cut short and seemed to be full of life. Steve suddenly felt not quite so alone.

Standing up to go down to the garden to meet this boy, he sees a man, quite a bit older than him, or his mother. He had a thick white beard, faded blue eyes, and a balding head. The man had a black coat with tails, a white dress shirt, and black pants. Everything about looked so much more formal than Steve had expected, not very inviting. Except for the man’s voice, it was warm, and suddenly made his colder exterior warmer, breathing a life into it with his voice.

“You must be my little nephew Steve. Such a shame a only get to meet you now, though that does mean we still have a lot longer to get to know each other.”

“Hello.” Steve says, surprised that this man just went on without introducing himself. Does he have no manners?

“How rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself. I shouldn’t just expect you to know me, why you haven’t even met me,” The man says, practically reading Steve’s mind, “I’m Richard, your Uncle. You and your mother are staying with me for a good little while.”

“Oh, uh, hi Uncle Richard.”

“Here, let me show you round my library a little bit.” Richard says, walking over to one of the bookshelves.

Steve just wants to go out there, and meet that boy, though a tour of the library sounds fun. Just not right now. He’s left spending the rest of the day wanting to meet that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve gets his chance a few days later, when he finally gets a chance to venture outside for the first time properly.  
The boy is there, and Steve stands up from where he was sitting, walking over to the boy, half covered in dirt.   
“Hey, um I’m Steve.” He says standing there.   
“Hi! I’m James, but please call me Bucky.” The boy says, spinning around, beaming at Steve. The boy wipes his hands on his equally dirty pants and sticks it out.  
“Well, hi Bucky.” Steve replies, shaking his hand.   
“So are you living out this way now?”   
“Yeah, mamma got us to move while papa’s away. We’re living with my uncle now.”   
“Oh that’s cool. My papa’s had to go away too. So it’s just me and mamma here.”   
“Really, where do you guys live.” Steve says looking around.   
Bucky turns around and points at the groundskeeper house.   
“We live in there. Where do you live?”  
Steve turns around, pointing at the seeming place in comparison.   
“You live in there? That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted to stay there, but mamma says I’m not ‘posed to. ‘Parentaly ain’t right for us folks.”   
“What, but you’re like me.”   
“I know, it never quite made sense ta me, but I ain’t gonna break me mammas rules.”   
“I can talk to mamma and see if she can talk with yours, or maybe uncle Richard. I’m sure they won’t mind.”   
“You’d do that for me?”   
“Well of course I would. What have you been doing?” Steve asks, curious at how he’s got so dirty.   
“I’ve been going on an adventure, do you wanna come?” Bucky replies.   
“Well, um, sure.” Steve replies, not wanting to feel left out.  
“Okay, well come this way.” Bucky says, leading him further away from the house. 

The rest of the day is spent with them slipping around in the wet patches of ground and looking for new land for them to conquer. Steve finally feels accepted and loved. He could swear that today was the best day of his life. No matter what happens when he gets home, he would never regret spending his day with Bucky. He loved every single minute of it, no matter how tired and worn out he is right now. No matter how much he's hurting, it all seems like nothing for the amount of fun he had. 

“You know what Steve?” Bucky says as they make their way back for tea.   
“I don’t Bucky.”   
“You’re the only person who’s ever come out here that’s played with me. Thanks for playing with me Steve.”   
“You’re probably the only person who’s played with me because you wanted to. Thanks for letting me play with you, Bucky.”   
Bucky waves at Steve as he turns around, running back to his own house.

Steve walks inside and sees his mother standing there looking extremely cross.   
“Where have you been Steve? I came out to check on you this afternoon, and you were gone. We had no idea where you were. Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?”   
Sara says, looking worried and mad at the same time.   
“I’m sorry mamma, I was playing with my new friend Bucky, we went adventuring together.”   
“Bucky? Who’s Bucky?”   
“Bucky’s my new friend, he lives in that house.” Steve says, pointing at the house in the back garden.   
“I’m happy you made a friend out here Steve, but please, let me know if you’re going off somewhere next time please.” Sara says.   
“I will mamma, I’m really sorry I made you so worried.”   
“It’s okay honey,” Sara says ruffling Steve’s hair, “As long as you don’t do it again, it’s okay. C’mon let’s go have dinner.” Sara says, as leading Steve through to the dining room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly shorter than I'll normally post I think, it's ust this was the only place to stop without it being too long. I hope you liked it and um yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a quote out of Neil Gaimen's 'The GraveYard Book' which is one of my favourites and if you haven't read it, I highly recommend you stop reading this story or looking for another fic and read it. The quote is 'Things bloosom in their time. They bud and bloom, blossom and fade. Everything in its time' which I find really works with my story. Thank you for reading this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it enough to want to read the next :)


End file.
